


Winding Down

by Dokuganryu (orphan_account)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dokuganryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their office flirting causes Diego to finally ask Mia over for a coffee, she happily accepts and things get a lot heated as the evening progresses. Written for my friend, who loves these two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down

She wasn’t even supposed to be in work today, yet it was 12pm and Mia Fey found herself rushing to the courthouse to help out her colleague. She’d warned him it had better be important, as she was supposed to be visiting her sister today. Diego had a bad habit of exaggerating things to Mia and she always ended up forgiving him, if not just for his devilishly cute smile. After dragging a brush through her hair and slipping on her snug black jacket she left her apartment, which was only a few minutes walk away from the main courthouse fortunately.

She arrived on time, checking her watch as always to make sure, tapping her foot impatiently until she saw the familiar face she was looking for. “Diego! What did you want me for? It better be important…You know I had to delay heading over to see my sister because of this.” She raised her eyebrow expectantly. Diego just smiled at her, handing her a cup of coffee (which he’d no doubt blended himself), “Course it is Kitten, I know how much you care about your sister.” He answered, his voice smooth and silky, much like his coffee.

Mia felt her cheeks grow hot as he called her his favourite nickname for her, “D-Diego! Don’t use that name when we’re in court!” She huffed, thwacking him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. He took her hand as it made contact, gently caressing her skin with his rougher fingertips. “My apologies, miss Fey.” He kissed the back of her hand, meeting her gaze with his deep, brown eyes. “Follow me, I need your help with the case I’m defending tomorrow morning.” He let go of her, winking as he turned and marched off towards his office.

The sound of his boots clicking against the floor brought Mia back to her senses, momentarily lost in the fact Diego had kissed her on the hand. He’s thinks he’s so smooth…Ugh…The bastards right too. She thought as she followed after him, closing the door behind her as she entered his office. “I thought you were okay with tomorrows case, what’s come up? New evidence or something?” She asked, placing the coffee down on his table, watching as he rummaged in his (in her opinion, rather messy) desk for the paperwork.

“Something like that…Von Karma up to his usual tricks I say.” Diego snorted at the mere mention of his name, scrunching the paper he was clasping in his hand. Mia sighed, placing her hand over his clenched fist. “Don’t let that bastard get to you, he’s a snake and we all know it. You just seem to have bad luck, getting him as an opponent nine out of ten trials you run.” She felt sorry for him, she’d only had the displeasure of facing off against Von Karma a couple of times, nothing compared to Diego and some of the other defence attorneys. He’d driven more than one out of a job that was for sure.

“I know, I know. The claim I put in against him using forged evidence went bust though. Nobody ever believes us when we call him out, they just say we’re bitter, like cheap coffee.” Diego took comfort in her hand resting on his and he glanced at her, smiling warmly. “What do you think Kitten? This case is going to be bust the moment I make my opening statement.” He threw the papers aside, knocking back his 6th coffee of the day.

“I think you’re giving up to easily Diego, you have a good head between your shoulders even if sometimes it doesn't seem like it.” She teased him, moving to sit on his desk, reaching over to fluff his hair. Her actions caught him off guard, causing him to almost knock his empty mug off the table. “Heh, I knew you could make me feel better Kitten.” He took her hand once more and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, looking up to see her blushing down at him.

It was obvious there was attraction on both sides, so why couldn’t he just ask her out or kiss her? Diego was angry at himself for not being able to get the words out. Now was a perfect time and again they caught in his throat. “S-say Kitten, you wouldn’t want to come over to my place later for some coffee? I’ll take you to the station first thing in the morning?” He offered, trying to appear cool and collected, but it was obvious he was sweating bullets while waiting for her to answer.

Mia blinked, taken aback by Diego’s question. “I…Well…” She began, swallowing her nerves as she thought about what she truly wanted. She definitely thought Diego was sexy, there was no doubt about that, but did she want to spend the night with him? Why did he want her of all people? There were many more attractive than her. “…Y-yes I will…D-Diego…” She nodded, her heart thudding against her rib cage as she answered. She was nervous it wasn’t going to work out, but I guess they had to try things right?

“G-great! We’ll head back to mine after we’ve sorted out this then?” He asked, his smile beaming at her. He couldn’t believe she’d said yes, he’d expected her to laugh in his face. At his age he was pretty used to being rejected by almost every girl. Mia laughed, “Whatever you want…/Tiger/.” She returned his smile, enjoying his reaction at her new found nickname for him. Diego’s jaw almost dropped as she called him that, liking how it sounded. “Well then, maybe tonight you’ll see if I can live up to what you’re calling me, Kitten.” He winked at her, tossing her some of the paperwork before they both became too busy with flirting they forgot to work.

~A few hours later~

“That’s it, lets go now before I get any more hacked off with this case. Ugh I don’t want to come to court tomorrow and represent this jackass.” Diego gulped down the remnants of his 14th cup of the day, slamming his mug down. Mia rolled her eyes, wondering if he had a bit of a caffeine problem. “It’ll be fine Diego. I mean it’s pretty clear to me this guy didn’t do it at all, if you look at the evidence it is obviously the first witness being called in that committed the assault.” She tried to reassure him, giving his arm a squeeze to let him know she was still there.

He nodded in agreement, “Still, Von Karma will find some way to make my client guilty, even if it’s not that much of a serious case.” True, assault was a heinous crime, but at least it wasn’t a murder this time. Diego took comfort in Mia being here, hoping that tonight might bring the start of something beautiful. She let go as he stood up, moving to pull on his coat and scarf. “Let’s get out of here kitten, my place isn’t far.” He smiled at her, pushing his worries about the case tomorrow to the back of his mind.

Mia smiled at him, “Lead the way, Diego.” She walked next to him, feeling as nervous as she did on her first date a few years ago. Her stomach was doing back flips when they reached his apartment and he let her in. Sure she’d been here before, but never for something not work related. Diego hung up his coat, moving straight to the kitchen to make them coffee, it had been almost 45 minutes since his last cup and that was unacceptable. “Make yourself at home, kitten.” He called from the other room.

She sat down onto the sofa, taking note of the amount of coffee rings on the table and mentally reminding herself to buy him some coasters for his birthday. Unzipping her jacket she tossed it to one side, reclining on the soft cushions, darting to sit up when he came back into the room. “I was just…Seeing how comfortable the sofa was…” She mumbled, but he didn’t seem interested. Diego placed the cups of coffee down (creating more rings) and sat incredibly close to her, his face hovering a mere few inches from her.

“I hope you don’t think I’m being too…Forward.” He placed a hand on her leg, caressing her soft skin under her skirt. Mia’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red as his fingers danced over her thigh, continuing up it slowly. “N-not at all…I…Rather enjoy what you’re doing, Diego…” She smiled at him, more confident from the fact he’d made the first more. She leaned over to grab his shirt collar, yanking him forwards until their lips touched for the first time.

Sparks shot through her as the kiss grew hot and passionate, their tongues sliding over each other, the taste of coffee filling her senses as she sucked on his tongue. Her fingers tore into his waistcoat and shirt, heat flooding her body; she wanted this man now and damn it all she was going to have him.

Diego was happily taken aback by her suddenness, eagerly unzipping her jacket and sliding off her lithe shoulders. “Mmh kitten, I didn’t think you wanted me…Like this” he laughed, admiring her body as she nervously unhooked her bra, letting her breasts become visible to him. Diego raised his eyebrow, taking hold of one of them in his palm, gently squeezing and rubbing at her nipple, smirking as she blushed and looked away from him.

Mia flicked her hair out of her eyes, arching forwards into his hands. “Diego…Mh, you’re a smug, arrogant bastard. But I can’t deny how…Sexy you are…” She admitted, leaning down to kiss him deeply, her hand moving down to rub at the forming bulge underneath his trousers. “You like that?” She asked, looking right into his dark brown eyes.

He nodded, unbuttoning his trousers, wriggling his hips in order to let his erection spring free. “There’s no backing out once the beast is free” he teased, pulling her forwards to lock their lips together, his hand moving under her skirt to rub at the wet patch that had formed on her pants. “Mhn kitten…Make this easier for me and take off that pesky skirt.” He chided, guiding her hand to the zip.

As soon as his fingers touched at her heat sparks shot through her, complying with him and unzipping her skirt quickly, sliding it off; anything to get more of that feeling she craved. Diego smirked up at her, leaning forwards to take one of her breasts between his lips, his tongue flicking over her nipple gently, nipping at her playfully while his hand moved between her legs, rubbing her inner thighs in a teasing fashion.

Mia found her hips rocking down into his hand, urging him on further. She took his cock in her hand and dragged her fingers along the shaft, gripping it firmly before pumping it. “You seem to be enjoying that, tiger…” She laughed, using her free hand to run her fingers through his hair. Diego pulled away from her breast, kissing between the pair of them. “Oh you do know how to work me Kitten~” He answered, his voice low and sultry.

He made quick work of slipping off her pants, rendering her completely naked before him. “…Mhn…You’re really beautiful.” He commented as he stroked her clit, sliding one of his fingers into her core easily, thrusting it upwards. Her lips parted, a quiet moan slipping out as Diego curled the tip of his finger, feeling for the spot he knew would drive her wild. “You’re not..mnm…playing fair…” she pouted, increasing the speed of her hand as it worked him.

“Says you…Doing that…” Diego hit back, slipping another finger expertly inside of her, rocking his hand back and forth so his digits fully penetrated her each time. She looked beautiful from this angle, her hair beginning to cling to her brow as she grew hot with lust. Mia couldn’t help but rock her hips back into his digits as they penetrated her, wishing he would hurry and fuck her properly if she was honest.

Her movements only served to further excite him, his cock twitching to fully ravage her. He wanted to hear her moans and drown her in pleasure. “Kitten, lay back” he ordered, slipping his moist fingers out of her, pressing them to his lips, lapping at them with a sly smirk. Mia looked down at him, her cheeks flushing as he took a demanding tone with her. She nodded, laying back on the piled up cushions, “W-wait, you have protection right?” she asked, hoping she hadn’t killed the mood at all.

Diego had completely forgotten about that, but fortunately he had some in his wallet which was on the coffee table. He took one out and slipped the condom over his length before taking up his previous position. “I hope this will be the first of many times, kitten.” He purred before letting the head of his cock slip inside of her, his arms wrapping around Mia’s body tight as he penetrated her.

Her lips parted as he entered her, her fingers gripping his strong arms as he filled her completely. “That feels…ah…good.” She closed her eyes as he began to move, his hips rocking into her slowly, gradually picking up his pace as she began to moan. Diego leaned in close, his teeth nipping at her neck, causing her to dig her fingernails into his muscled shoulders, “Ah kitten…watch the claws a little…” he chided, his thrusts becoming quicker and deeper. He was spurred on greatly by how she cried out for him, her body moving in time with him.

The room was filled with escalating pants and moans as the two writhed around on the sofa, Diego taking a firm hold of Mia as he moved onto his back, pulling her on top of him, letting her take control of the pace. “Mhn, you look amazing from this view Kitten..Ah!” His back arched as Mia’s hips rocked down onto him, her head tipping back as she cried out loudly, pleasure flooding her senses. She felt her body tremble as he filled her deeply at this angle, panting heavily as Diego’s nails dug into her hips, ensuring he hit the spot he knew would drive her wild.

“Y-you feel…’mazing, D-Diego” Mia gazed down at her tanned lover, regretting it as soon as saw his lustful expression; it should be illegal for someone to look that sexy, she reckoned. Diego gave her locks a soft tug, pulling her so their lips crashed together, swallowing her desperate moans eagerly, feeling a tugging sensation building as Mia bucked her hips rapidly.

She felt her own climax approaching, moving to bury her face into Diego’s collarbone, biting down on his skin to muffle herself as intense pleasure shook her body, her orgasm flooding her with waves of ecstasy. As her peak consumed her, Diego wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to his chest, crying out as her body convulsing post-climax drew his own out of him, releasing his essence with a sultry moan.

Spent, he slipped out of her, quickly removing the condom (thankful it hadn’t split inside of her, his climax had been pretty intense) before laying back, cradling Mia in his arms, lazily stroking her hair with his fingers. “Wow kitten, just…wow.” He was completely satisfied, chuckling a little as he could hear Mia’s heavy panting dying down to quietening breaths. The brunette looked up to Diego, kissing his stubble, “My thoughts exactly, tiger.” She nuzzled into his crook, taking comfort in how he protectively held her against him.

“Well satisfied though I am, I think a shower is in order, don’t you kitten?” Diego caressed her face, truthfully wishing he could just lay there forever with her and never move again. Mia nodded against him, “Is that an invitation for round two?” She laughed, moving so their lips touched together again, kissing him gently. A smile widened on her lover’s face, “Well it wasn’t, but I guess it’s doable, you insatiable kitten.” He chided, letting his tongue slip inside of her mouth as he contemplated fucking her against the shower wall.

“I was kidding! Maybe after we get back from dinner?” She brushed his hair out of his face, hoping he would pick up on the suggestion. He raised his eyebrow, “Dinner? If that’s what my kitten wants, I’ll even let you choose where we go.” Diego was going to suggest that anyway, so he was even happier she had brought it up. He could definitely tell this was the start of something that would hopefully last the rest of his life, and that thought filled him with more happiness than his favourite brew of coffee.


End file.
